1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Wireless Local Loop WLL capable of facsimile service, and more particularly to a method for servicing facsimile using a WLL system in which facsimile data are transmitted in real time after confirming that a facsimile telephone of a transmitting side is connected with a communication channel of a receiving side facsimile telephone in CDMA type WLL system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Until now, the most widely used facsimile service is that which were provided during G3 facsimile telephone period through a Public Switched Telephone Network PSTN. Moreover, it is possible to install a facsimile emulator in a personal computer and transmit facsimile data by using the facsimile emulator due to the spread of the personal computer.
However, subscribers to communication networks require various communication services due to recent continuous developments in a communication field. Especially, subscribers to a WLL system require a facsimile service using a G3 facsimile telephone used in a general wire network.
However, the facsimile service require relatively longer time when subscribers set a call with a receiving side in a specific area where a PSTN connected with the WLL system is superannuated. Accordingly, there are occasions that a receiving side, to which a user transmits a facsimile data, is transmitting a facsimile data to other facsimile telephones or receiving in advance a facsimile data transmitted from other facsimile telephones even if a facsimile telephone of the user reports that the facsimile data of the user is successfully and normally transmitted to the facsimile telephone of the receiving side.
The transmitting side, which is connected with the superannuated PSTN, transmits a message of “Comm Error” for reporting a communication error due to the failure of the facsimile modem conversation, since it takes too much time to connect a call of the transmitting side in case that the transmitting side transmits the facsimile data to the receiving side connected with the WLL system.
Moreover, in case that the receiving side uses a facsimile machine both as a telephone and a facsimile, if the user of the transmitting side pushes a facsimile number of the receiving side to transmit a facsimile data, and if a facsimile of a receiving side is set as a telephone mode, the transmitting side user must telephone to the receiving side user should telephone to request the receiving side user to convert the facsimile machine of the receiving side user from the telephone mode to a facsimile mode and start facsimile transmission operation again from the beginning.